


I'd Run Away and Hide With You

by kt_drivers (Pitchslap_xx)



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alpha Charlie Barber, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Claiming, Couch Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, One Shot, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Alphas, References to Knotting, Soft Alpha Charlie, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchslap_xx/pseuds/kt_drivers
Summary: "It is unlike anything you’ve ever smelled before. Just raw unbridled Alpha. It’s him. It has to be. Your mating gland throbs at the thought. Your body wants him in ways your brain hasn’t acknowledged yet. You can see that he smells it too. The scent of your want. Even in the crowded busy theater, it’s the only thing flooding your senses."or Alpha Charlie meets Omega Reader and they bone
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Female Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	I'd Run Away and Hide With You

You didn’t hate working for Mr. Belli. He was nice even if he was painfully sexist. He was an older mated alpha, a short man whose hairline was beginning to recede. His husband, Oscar, was a very spritely omega with tan skin and bright eyes. He stopped by the theater from time to time. He would take the time to talk to you every time he did make it in. “Omegas stick together” he'd often tell you, even going as far as to stand up for you when the alphas in the cast would talk down to you. You shared book recommendations and stories about your families, it was nice. It also helped that Mr. Belli paid so well, you're sure Oscar insisted, most theater directors couldn’t afford an assistant let alone pay one a living wage. 

The day had been slow. Much of the show was already completed, just final tweaks before opening day. Rehearsal is on track to wrap up early and you've never been so grateful, the week before your prescribed heat was always the worst, your blockers making you feel groggy and tired. It catches you a little off guard when Mr. Belli asks you to check in on the director in the theater next door. Okay, so maybe you weren't getting off early. 

You’d never met him. Charlie Barber. Mr. Belli thought he was brilliant, he talked about him and his show often enough. You’d seen him a couple of times leaving the theater painfully late. He was very tall and his dark hair matched dark eyes. He was so enchanting and undeniably handsome. He was very aloof, looking stressed more and more often than not. Part of you longed to soothe the permanent line creased into his forehead, no doubt that it was etched in his skin from him scowling and scrutinizing. 

The theater was loud and busy, people flitting about in every direction. The cast having an argument amongst themselves on the stage. A beta woman you didn't recognize with long blonde hair drops a stack of papers and they coat the stage like snowfall. 

“GODDAMMIT JESSICA” 

You lay sight on him then. Standing in the seats of the theater, anger pouring off of him in waves. 

_ Alpha is upset. Comfort him _ .

You catch the thought before anything comes of it. Your omega had a nasty habit of nagging you at such inappropriate times. He's not your alpha, you just met him. Although, how arousing he is when he's angry doesn't help to quiet the inner voice. 

He sits back down and reaches for his notepad in one swift movement. You note how graceful he is even with his large limbs. He runs a large hand through his hair and before you can catch yourself thinking about how you wish he would let you comb your fingers through his ebony locks... the scent hits you. 

It is unlike anything you’ve ever smelled before. Just raw unbridled  _ Alpha.  _ It’s him. It has to be. Your mating gland throbs at the thought. Your body wants him in ways your brain hasn’t acknowledged yet. You can see that he smells it too. The scent of your want. Even in the crowded busy theater, it’s the only thing flooding your senses. 

His shoulders tense up as he breathes in heavy through his nose, nostrils flaring. Any ounce of focus you had is gone. Replaced by want, replaced by alpha.

He’s staring at you from across the theater and the look in his eyes sends slick dripping down your thighs. The scent of it pooling into the air in the room, making it thick with the smell of your desire. Everyone knows now. They’re all watching you. Looking at their director to see just how this will play out. Some are doing more than just looking, however. A few omegas are making themselves scarce, covering their mouth and nose as Mr. Barber's scent permeates the room. There are a few alphas, none as impressive as Charlie, starting to move closer to where your feet are rooted to the ground. 

“Look at you little omega. What alpha here has got you all hot and bothered hmmm? Seems like your body’s giving someone an open invitation huh? Don’t mind if I do” 

It’s not the first time an alpha has acted like you’re his plaything just for being an omega. He surely won’t be the last to say something vial to you either. You’re too distracted to say anything back to him. All you can focus on is Charlie and the primal need brewing in the back of your mind. You’ve never been more grateful for blockers knowing without them you’d be in a full-blown heat. 

His sudden presence next to you takes you by surprise. Your focus shifts to how close he is now. How much better his scent is when he’s next to you. The anger coming off him in waves amplifying the intoxicating feeling surrounding you.

_ Alpha is angry. Fix it. Be good for Alpha.  _

“If you threaten her again I will assure you they will be the last words you ever say” low growls start coming from his throat and your cunt just drips more slick in response. Charlie is such a strong alpha and you’re weak for him. Your omega shouting at you that you need him to mate you. 

“Out. Rehearsal is over. All of you.  **OUT** ” it’s a command and they all scatter like mice at the first sign of light. “My office omega.  **Now** .” 

You don’t know where you’re going, just letting your legs carry you. You make your way upstairs solely following his scent. The door to his office is open and the smell of him hits you like a wall for the second time. 

_ Alpha’s den. So nice and cozy. Build him a nest.  _

The room is small with papers piled everywhere and anywhere. Charlie has notes to himself pinned on the walls, the door, the bookshelf, all in petite yet messy handwriting. He has a couch pushed up against the wall, blankets and pillows strewn about the cushions, it looks and smells like he's slept there recently. Children’s toys are strewn about the corner behind the desk and crayon drawings fill in the space between Charlie’s notes. He has a child. It's like a swift kick in the gut. As quickly as the feeling comes it's gone as you're hit with another wave of arousal as his scent in the room takes over your senses once more. 

_ Nest. Make alpha a nest.  _

Your omega is demanding to be in control. You know deep down you're going to regret not keeping your wits about you. 

_ Nest. _

You get settled on the couch. The scent of him overwhelming, clinging to the fabric. Pushing pillows and blankets into the perfect configuration. It's not much in such a small space but it's warm and cozy, it smells like alpha. 

“Is this for me my little omega?” Charlie's large frame looms in the doorway. “Did you build me a nest?” you avoid making eye contact, suddenly too shy as if your cunt wasn't just dripping slick down your thighs at the mere scent of him. 

“Yes sir. Do you like it?” the question comes out so soft. He nods and hums in affirmation. When your eyes meet his you can see the hunger staring back at you. You can feel slick dripping onto the couch cushions, panties long since ruined. You want to touch yourself, gain some clear-headedness from the friction. Charlie gives you a look almost like he could read your thoughts. 

“Don’t worry omega, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” you don't mean to whimper it just sneaks its own way past your lips. “First I want to devour you.” his full pink lips curl into a smile as he says it. 

“Panties off, omega. The dress can stay on.”

_ Obey for Alpha. Must be good for Alpha. Alpha will reward us.  _

You scramble to do as you're told, peeling off the soaking wet fabric. The smell of you hits the air and you watch all of Charlie’s muscles twitch. He takes in a deep breath through his nose and groans. He moves to palm at his already stiff cock through his slacks.

_ Alpha likes our scent. _

It's a good feeling, knowing how bad he wants you. It's comforting to know it's not just you who's coming undone for a perfect stranger. Maybe he’s not really that much of a stranger. Your omega doesn't seem to care even if he is.

_ Mate. _

You shake that thought from your head faster than it came. Your mating gland aches, begging to have an alphas teeth on it. Not this alpha, fucking him was one thing, but he had a pup at home. You refused to be some hot-shot alphas “other omega” when he had a mate and pup at home waiting for him. 

Charlie nudging your legs open pulls you out of your thoughts. Your omega screams at you to open them as wide as you can. You didn't intend to listen but you have to in order to fit Charlie’s enormous frame in between your thighs. 

“So fucking wet for me omega,” he says it like your slick coated cunt is the 8th wonder of the world. “I’m going to touch you now omega, is that okay?” you nod so hard it feels like your neck may snap. 

“Please, sir. I need it. I need you to touch me.” You're not above begging him to put his hands on you. Your dripping hole not doing much to hide how much you want him. “Please Alpha, need your knot” 

“Fingers first angel. I need to make sure you're warmed up, don't wanna hurt you” 

_ Alpha takes care of us. Alpha is gentle. Alpha is kind _

He runs one big finger through your folds, collecting sweet slick as he goes. He’s hell-bent on teasing you, touching everywhere other than your aching hole or throbbing clit. Your omega is in control now whining and whimpering at every movement his hand makes. He finally presses the pad of his finger at your hole, slow and gentle, rubbing at just the rim. Slick coats his hand and he slowly works a finger inside your waiting heat. It feels like it's been hours since he started touching you. 

_ Alpha makes us feel good. Thank our Alpha. Give Alpha what he wants.  _

He gets you stretched on three of his fingers, each more maddening than the one before it. His mouth has been tasting you this whole time. Tongue probing and licking everywhere his hands were missing. Your slick is everywhere covering his mouth, his hands, your thighs, the couch. The mating gland on your neck is cherry red with want, begging to be claimed. Your omega is screaming at you - wanting to go into heat, wanting to mate. What little rational thought you have left is grateful for birth control and blockers. 

“My little omega. My little omega princess. I’m gonna fuck you now is that what you want? Do you want this alpha cock? Is that all you can think about? Huh? My desperate little omega slut all you can think about is cock. Come on bitch, get on your hands and knees. Be my good little omega.” the words just tumble out of him, still nestled between your thighs, on his knees for you, mouth still wet with your slick.

All you can manage to do is whimper and complete the task that was asked of you. Charlie positions himself behind you, pushing your dress up to your waist with both hands. You're completely exposed to him and you get that much wetter because of it. He gropes your ass with both hands, spreading you open, a mumbled: “let me see all of you omega” falling off his lips. 

He doesn't bother taking his pants all the way off, just gets them down enough to get his cock out. He pushes the head of his dick through your folds collecting slick, teasing at your waiting hole. He gets lost watching your cunt clench and flutter. You can't take the teasing much longer, he's driving you mad. 

_ Beg for Alpha. Be good for Alpha. _

“Alpha, please. Fuck me, please. I'll be such a good omega whore for you Alpha. Please Please Please fuck my hole please, Alpha.”

He doesn't hesitate anymore pushes his fat cockhead just past the rim of your aching cunt. 

“Fuck. FUCK. You’re so tight. How are you still so fucking tight?”

You’re zeroed in on the feeling of his hard cock pushing into you with a squelch. It's the only thing you can feel, the rest of your senses having faded away at the burn of the stretch. Your omega is in full control now, scrambling to push back onto the hot thick cock waiting for you past the tip and arching your back to present more of yourself for your alpha. He finally pushes in all the way down to the hilt, a groan escaping his throat as your tight wet heat swallows him down. 

“Jesus Christ, you little whore omega, look at how well you take my fucking cock. You took the whole fucking thing. Took my whole cock and you're still so fucking tight. You're mine now omega. You’re my fucking omega slut. I’m going to ruin you for any other alpha. You're going to give me the best little pups omega. Huh? Do you want that? Do you want your alpha to breed you?” you nod frantically as he picks up his thrusts. He keeps moving faster with every filthy word that spills from his lips. 

“What’s that omega? Do you want my pups? If you want me to breed your cunt you better fucking say it then. Tell me you want it and you can have it my little omega.” all you can do is whimper, any semblance of coherent thought fucked from your head. 

_ Tell Alpha you want pups. Give Alpha pups. Make Alpha happy. Pups.  _

“ **Fucking. Say. It. Omega** ” every word of the command comes accented with a sharp deep thrust of Charlie's hips. You swear his cockhead is bruising your cervix. 

“Please Alpha! Please breed me. Please let me have your pups. PLEASE!” you can feel the hot tears staining your cheeks. You're so close and it’s driving you up the wall. You need him to knot you, now. 

“That's my good little whore. Begging for me. Knowing your alpha will give you what you need you just have to ask. Such a good girl.” you can feel his knot catching on your rim, threatening to lock the two of you together with every thrust. When his knot finally pops you spill over the edge. Your cunt clamps down on him as he fills you as full as you can handle. 

As your post-orgasm high wears off you finally feel a moment of clarity. You can hear Charlie panting behind you, a big arm wrapped around your middle holding you up. As his knot deflates a little he manages to get you both readjusted on the couch. You're chest to chest with him now huge arms holding you close as you both come back to earth. 

“Baby? Are you okay?” the question and the pet name take you by surprise. 

_ Alpha cares for us. Alpha is gentle. Alpha wants us to feel good.  _

“Yeah Mr. Barber, I'm okay. That was, wow.”

“A good wow?” for a man you knew to be a little selfish and a lot cunning the question comes out colored with the need for reassurance. 

“The best I’ve ever had. I can assure you Mr. Barber” you let out a soft chuckle into his chest. “Your mate though…” you didn't want to bring it up, didn't want to ruin the afterglow, but it would weigh on you if you didn't. Oscar’s voice is in your head saying “omegas stick together”. 

“I don’t have one,” he answers you quickly. “I never have.” it was uncommon for mates to separate without one of them dying but you had heard of it, even known one couple personally. 

“Oh…” you take the pause to adjust yourself in his lap. “You just have toys and the drawings… I guess I assumed…” 

“Oh… I have a son, but I was never mated to his mother. Nicole, she's a beta, honestly, it was only supposed to be one night. We tried to stay together. It just... wasn't working. It's better for Henry this way.” his words lift a weight from your shoulders you didn't even know was there. 

“I understand. You're a good dad, I can see how much you both love each other. It’s all over the room.” you feel him squeeze you a little tighter like you said something he didn't know he needed to hear. “Mr. Barber?” 

“Yes, princess?”

“My heat is next week… I was just thinking… you know after this...” 

“Pack a bag baby, don't worry, I'll take care of you.” your smile stays hidden in his neck as his knot finally deflates enough for the two of you to actually get comfortable on the couch. You thank the lord for your birth control one last time, trying not to entertain the idea of not needing it one day soon.

Working for Mr. Belli really doesn't suck. Especially, when it gets you an alpha like Charlie Barber. 

  
  


_ Alpha provides _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood
> 
> For Emily, my favorite trash pile, without you this wouldn't exist. Thank you for your unwavering support and love. 
> 
> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @kt_drivers


End file.
